4 Months
by sg1mushroom
Summary: I'm not sure when i wrote this one but i found it in my books and thought i would put it up.Set after Daniel died in season 5. Hope you like it. sam and jack story.


**I'm not sure when i wrote this one but i found it in one of my books and thought i would put it up. **

**Thanks to my sister for the beta and words of encouragement.**

* * *

It had been 4 months since Daniel had died. 4 months since he had walked up to her house and told her things were going to change. Now 4 months later she was sitting here right where she was 4 months ago, missing him, missing both of them. One was lost to her completely the other was missing and she sat there misplaced and blaming herself. 

It all began 4 months ago.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Daniel was gone she knew he was gone but she didn't want to believe it. She had to come to terms with it but they wouldn't, they would continue to show no emotion; the way of the warrior crap that was doled out in situations such as these.

It was after the mission where they once again saved the Asguards little grey butts.

That began 4 months ago.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

She opened the door her porch light illuminating her front yard and the large drops of water falling from the sky above.

"Sir?" she called through the rain.

He just stood there. He was wearing black combats and a dark blue shirt, well it looked dark blue but it was so wet it could have started out any colour.

"I've never been a good dancer." He said, though she could hardly hear him over the noise of the storm.

"Excuse me?" she asked stepping out of her door and onto the path leading to her door. As soon as she left the protection of the porch cover the effects of the weather hit her soaking her instantly.

"I have two left feet, I end up going round in circles." He motioned with his hands.

"Sir? I think you should come inside." She said motioning towards the open door.

He just nodded and followed her into the hall.

"Stay there I'll go get some towels," she said heading down the hall to her bathroom.

She returned a second later with two light blue fluffy towels and held one out to him. Taking the towel from her he proceeded to dry himself with it.

"Sir…" she started tentatively. "Why were you standing in my front yard in the middle of a storm talking about dancing? Were you going for some kind of dramatic effect?" she asked him curiously.

"What? No, I didn't… I'm sorry." He said looking over to her. She was wearing a red tank top and black linen trousers having removed her dark blue dressing gown, which had bared the brunt of the weather. She looked down at the towel in her hand.

"It's ok," she said with a small smile.

"Come on I'll make some coffee." She said heading to the kitchen. When he joined her, the coffee pot was steadily filling up.

"Carter" he said causing her to turn towards him.

"I should really go I didn't mean to bother you." He mumbled quickly and made a retreat into the hall.

"Sir…" she called after him but he carried on walking. "…Jack" she said softly, placing her hand on his arm as he reached the door. He stopped and looked at her, concern etched across her features.

"Stay, drink your coffee, you can't drive in this weather anyway." She said calmly dropping her hand from his arm and heading back to the kitchen. They both took their respective coffee cups and moved over to the couch.

"Sir…"

"Sam don't," he said interrupting her from what she was about to say.

"What happened?" she asked pointing to his hands. He turned them over to look at his knuckles now twice the size as what they had been before, but at least the blood was drying. He turned them back over and gripped the coffee cup.

"I had a little fight with the book case," he said looking up into her eyes then down into the coffee.

"Oh," was all she could say turning her gaze back down towards her own cup.

"Sam," she looked up at his face her hands still wrapped around her cup.

"I'm sorry I was such an ass, I just…" he looked away and got up to start pacing around the island in the adjoining kitchen; his hands fiddling with things to keep his hands busy.

She stood up and moved around the island and took the cup out of his hands and placed it on the work surface, effectively stilling his movements. Still holding onto his hands she turned back to look at him, his eyes firmly fixed on their joining hands.

"Jack" she whispered he looked into her wide blue eyes and she looked back into his deep brown ones seeing the disappointment he had for himself and the pain from the loss of their friend. She released his hands and wrapped her arms around his torso holding on tightly. He buried his head in her neck drawing strength from her embrace. They stood like that until she felt his top soak through hers where it was still wet from the storm. She stepped back and took hold of his hand leading him down the hall to her bedroom, and into the en-suite where she left him standing for a moment, returning a second later with a large air force tee shirt in her hands. He took off his wet top and put on the dry one making his way into the bedroom where Sam had changed her top and replaced it with a light blue strap top. She took hold of his hand once again and led him to the bed not a word being spoken by either of them. Drawing back the covers they lay down together and went to sleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

So now here she sat in her lab with no distractions, no Jack O'Neill to try and break anything and no Daniel to rant about an artefact or ancient device he may have recently found. So why the hell couldn't she focus. Putting her elbows on the worktop and resting her head in her hands. She waited. She wasn't sure what for but she had nothing else to do.

"Unscheduled off world activation."

"Major Carter to the control room," She sat up with a start her head jolting up off the desk.

"Unscheduled off world activation."

"Major carter to the control room," Shaking her head she got up and ran to the elevator getting in quickly and pressing the button for level 28.

"God why is this taking so long" she asked frustrated as the numbers changed slowly. As the doors opened on the final floor she got out and sprinted to the control room taking the seat next to Walter.

"What have we got?" she asked looking out towards the gate.

"Nothing yet, wait it's the Tok'ra ma'am."

"Open it!" she shouted already at the door leading down to the gate room. As she entered the room the iris opened and two Tok'ra stepped trough-supporting Jack O'Neill between them. "Get a medical team down here!" she shouted up to Walter as she rushed forward to Jack as they sat him at the end of the ramp. The two Tok'ra stepped forward to greet General Hammond who had just entered explaining to him what had happened. She was still sat next to Jack his body slouched forward as she held his elbows. The medical team rushed into the gateroom Doctor Fraiser at the front barking orders. She stood up still holding onto him and helped the nurses get him onto the gurney and he was whisked away to the infirmary.

Time stood still the gate room spinning around her as the adrenaline faded in her system.

"Major carter?" Hammond asked concerned. "Are you alright?" he walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She snapped out of her daze turning towards him her focus coming back and looking at his face.

"I'm sorry sir?" she asked unsure if he had said anything at all.

"Major, I want you to go to the infirmary." He said calmly. She looked up at his face.

"Yes sir." She nodded and headed towards the door the glazed look still on her face.

The 4 months were over but the rest was just beginning.

* * *

**I hope you liked this one i have been trying to think of a sequal but it never came out how i liked it so i thought i would leave it up to you. Thank you.**

**Reviews are always welcome.**


End file.
